


Lost

by hiddenclawsof



Series: #hyunlixcloud [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, Autumn, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Confident Hwang Hyunjin, Confused Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Han Jisung, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Skipping Class, Strangers to Lovers, Suggestive, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, University AU, mentioned lee minho - Freeform, open-ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenclawsof/pseuds/hiddenclawsof
Summary: Felix was lost and a tall blonde dashing man offered to help him out.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixcloud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942687
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> hi! italicized dialogues are spoken in english! fair warning!
> 
> **edited: 12.29.2020**

Felix couldn't help but watch his foot take its steps menacingly by the pavement that did not seem to stop. The sudden gush of wind running shivers down his spine and the way his oversized clothes hugged his tiny frame didn't help a bit to warm the fast approaching season of cold. He didn't count, he didn't listen, nor did he look around.

He watched himself, through the eyes that wouldn't understand.

When he decided to go to an Asian country to study his parents' native language and manifest its culture, Felix was _too_ excited for his liking. Even the littlest bit of unordinary, shocks him to his core. The way that they bow at every single word? _Fantastic._ The way that they laugh not just through their mouth but also with their arms flailing around? _Interesting_.

Felix has always wanted to be able to express himself _freely_ . Without judgement, without the malicious eyes. Just to be the _Felix_ that he imagined himself to be.

2 years in the university, Felix still couldn't get a grasp of everything. The complexity of the letters, how people pronounce it and assimilates it into a sound that he couldn't bear to ponder about, he _desperately_ wanted to belong. Although his other Australian friend helps him a lot, being a senior has its own price to pay. It’s either Chan was busy filling up his requirements in order to graduate or he’s sleeping trying to take up the rest that he longed after depriving himself of blinks and sleeps after a week-long exam.

Felix understood. Even if Chan tries his best to teach Felix everything he can before he finally gets out of the district and looks for a decent job, it wasn't enough but Felix understands.

So today wasn't any different from those days that he spent his way walking to his classroom alone. It’s not like his other english-speaking friend Jisung will pick him up at his dorm and drop him off the lobby. It’s just not how things go.

Felix blocked every sound that was audible to his ears. He cursed himself for not bringing his headset with him and sighs at the ringing laughter just beside him.

His footsteps weren't interesting at all. He just has no choice. Even if it bores him to death watching his converse scratch themselves to the concrete, threatening to thin the soles in no time, whatever it is that he’s passing by _should_ be interesting.

And somehow, it was.

He halted his steps when his left foot stepped on a dried leaf that fell from the branch that signifies the transitional season from summer to winter. Another wind dispersed itself to his frail body and shook the tree causing it to break off more twigs and let its dead leaves fall to Felix’s silver hair, short shoulders and tiny feet. Felix misses his home.

His eyes travelled from his foot to way above his head, he watched the sky be covered with the colors brown, yellow and orange. The once peeking through sunlight went array and fell individually to his face, illuminating his hazel eyes, displaced freckles and thin mouth.

He slowly realized that it was not the home that he misses so much, it was himself that he changed in order to portray a Felix that is of the standards. A Felix that he was not used to. A Felix that he wears, suffocating him to his bed before finally leaving him after staring straightly at his orbs in front of a mirror. Yes, _that_ Felix that got lost.

Hyunjin gripped his long blonde hair using his right fist as his temper began to rise after waking up early this morning only to watch his roommate take over the bathroom, singing to the end of his lungs, trying to cover the entire playlist of high school musical. He remembered the way he finished styling his hair three times before his _friend_ Minho got out of the bathroom with his hair dripping wet.

If only he didn't know who Minho was beyond the gates of their university, he’d probably gay panic, but too bad, he knew _every_ single thing there is about Minho.

He snapped out of his thoughts and heaved a sigh so deep and so long that few of the students walking by him turned to his face and responded with a questionable look which he rolled his eyes for. _No one should care._

He dragged his feet to walk uphill before turning to the corner to get a better look at the rushing students afraid of being remarked as tardy. Like the sass that he is, no tardiness could push him to run and break a sweat-- just _no_. His eyes lingered on every human that passed by him. He felt like a superhuman, being able to watch other’s movements slower than the speed of light. Not that he wishes to become one. It’s just that, sometimes, he wishes to have a reason to be himself, to be the Hyunjin that he is today.

_Maybe i’m just tired._ He mumbled to himself.

Hyunjin later realized that he needed to move his ass from resting over a damned wall and pushed himself before dragging his legs once again to his destination. His head turned slightly to look for a commotion and after seeing the road clear from any cars and traces of humans, he began to breathe loosely and calm his nerves.

He was no longer irritated by the fact that Minho’s voice played over his head from the time he left their dorm to his way over his classroom.

Feeling his legs cramped up from the lactic acid, his attention spanning out from himself, now directed to his environment. After minutes of walking, he didn't realize that a person stood still under the tree catching twigs and figs by the use of his face. He didn't realize that a person had his fist closed, dragging the blood from the farthest digits to his arms creating the paleness of his already pale skin was standing _straight_ and somehow, _tall_. Hyunjin didn't realize that whatever it was that he was thinking about and hating about the world vanishes to the realms and a pale boy with a silver hair, petite body and prominent freckles would make him lose more track of his time turning a record of tardiness to his absence.

He didn't feel his legs move again because it _was_ supposed to be cramped, but surprisingly they did and a sly grin plastered itself to his lips while looking through his collection of dried hair. He didn't speak, he just waited and absorbed whatever it was to absorb from this boy.

Even if Hyunjin was taller than the boy, his eyes were distracted, as if they were taken away by something that was beyond their reach. Something that was improbable but is true-- _something_ that is unexplainable.

So Hyunjin cleared his throat after disclosing a distance of 2 meters between themselves. He was standing at the farthest corner of the diameter created by the turmoil of dead leaves whilst the boy he was enchanted by was standing almost to the middle.

Felix was startled by the gentle yet loud voice he heard. He flexed his neck to the direction of the voice and saw a dashing man with his ponytail trying its best to keep the shortest strand in and his equitable amount of dashing outfit. He stopped breathing. Though scientifically it would make him dead, he still stopped breathing. The voice he pulled up from his chest pooled over his throat, threatening to vibrate his vocal cords to the tiniest way just to embarrass himself.

Where was his deep voice when he needed it the most?

“A face like that shouldn’t catch dead things,” Hyunjin said with his straight face. Unknown to him was his flirting tone that is only evident to the prettiest boys he meets.

Felix didn't know what to reply. Not like he understood what the taller told him anyway. “I’m sorry I got lost in your-- _uh, statement, what was it in korean?_ ” he said with a mix of his native language and his ethnic language.

Hyunjin’s brows furrowed and soon understood what the man in front of him was talking about. _“You look like a korean to me though?”_ Hyunjin spoke in fluent english while marching nearer to Felix’s body that stayed still.

Felix wondered if a beautiful man like the one in front of him can actually be that _good looking_ and be able to speak english and korean. Did God play favorites?

_“I am. I just got lost in this country,”_ Felix nimble his lips before turning his whole body to the other’s direction waiting for his arrival.

Hyunjin swears that the deep voice that Felix used made his fingers and toes curl into some form of curves and emotions he felt and by the time that the distance between them closed of the a length of a ruler, Hyunjin was finally able to peek through the eyes that stared at nowhere and found himself melting to the other’s _perfection_.

“You got lost?” Hyunjin managed to speak even if his chest was beating madly, deafening him to be able to hear his very own voice.

“Maybe things here aren’t just for me, _don’t you think so?”_

Hyunjin stopped staring at his eyes and lowered down his gaze to the mouth, teeth and tongue that forms the foreign words that he wished to become more understandable, “I don’t.”

And amidst the staring, watching and observing, Hyunjin realized that _the tongue_ he was watching is not meant for other's speaking, it was for _something_ else. Something slicker than the words, something more forceful than the other's own palate. Something warm, something that only _he_ could offer.

“ _Then maybe I am the one for you?”_ Hyunjin mumbled using a language that he forced himself to learn years ago while his tongue explored an area that he shouldn’t right in front of someone-- or basically, anyone.

Felix got lost in words. His mind went blank. His tongue tied up.

And the bolus of saliva, air and buried words remained inside his mouth as Hyunjin’s eyes flickered to his.

“I’m Hyunjin, by the way,” and a warm smile sparked a light to his lost world.

For the first time living in a country that is far from his origin, he felt at peace, and at home. He felt something warm in his chest and even in his stomach. It wasn't comparable to what he used to, but it was a good feeling. Something that he didn't want to let go.

“ _Y-yeah, I’m Felix_.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: @hiddenclawsof


End file.
